Vengeful Truths
by Jester of Fortune
Summary: Sequel to Revealed Truths. Arthur and Merlin return to Camelot, ready to usher in a new age of prosperity but as ever, dark forces lurk in the shadows, threatening to destroy everything they hope to build. No slash
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Here we are then, my friends! The sequel to _Revealed Truths_! If you haven't read _Hidden Truths_ and _Revealed Truths_, this story will make no sense to you, so I really recommend you read them first! Thanks to **Glacier22**, **HarunoKasumi** (I didn't do that since I like the ending to RT and this follows on very quickly), **SereneMayhem**, **Samerys707**, **shell22**, **Mediatrix**, **ForeverAllTheTime**, **Guest**, **rmatri540**, **Stealth Dragon** (glad you enjoyed that bit!), **JenniCDS**, kibaxkaori, and **Ash9** for your fantastic reviews of the last chapter of RT! I'm so glad you all enjoyed it so much!**

**Now, without further ado: Vengeful Truths!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

The two men stood in front of the closed wooden door, one looking nervous, the other's expression alternating between annoyance and amusement. The sounds of the castle echoing throughout the corridors.

"Just get in there and stop whining," Arthur said sternly, pointing to the door with one hand and holding his servant by the scruff on the neck with the other.

"What am I supposed to say?" Merlin asked, trying to pull away from his master.

"'I'm sorry' is usually the accepted start to an apology," Arthur advised.

Merlin looked over at the blond king and raised his eyebrows. "No offence, but if someone were to ask me who I would least want advice about apologising from, it would be you."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Arthur demanded.

"Let's just say that until recently I wasn't even sure 'sorry' was a word you knew," Merlin responded with a grin.

With a slap to the back of the servant's head, Arthur shoved Merlin forward. "Just shut up and apologise to my wife."

Nervously, Merlin knocked and pushed open the doors to Arthur's chambers and stepped inside. After sorting out the short-term political ramifications of Arthur becoming King of Nemeth, the king, Merlin, Gwaine and Elyan had returned to Camelot in high spirits. Admittedly they'd had to avoid one of Odin's patrols on the way home, something which Merlin could tell infuriated Arthur more than he let on but mostly the trip had been uneventful. It had been wonderful not having to hide who he was anymore and to have Arthur and Gwaine accept him. It had also made lighting campfires a lot quicker. Gwaine had been very curious about how he'd used his magic in the past and he'd ended up telling them the whole truth of how he came to Camelot.

Despite his clear attempts not to be, Arthur was obviously still uncomfortable with both Merlin's displays of magic and just how much he had to be grateful to magic for but never once did he ask Merlin to stop. The servant had resolved to ease his friend into it more slowly - it was the least he could do with the king making such an effort to be accepting. Although he had kept trying to heal Arthur's broken arm, eventually succeeding on about the tenth try - not such a good ratio and he was just glad that it had not been anything urgent or serious. He had still been unable to heal the wounds on Arthur's face caused by the Lurker confirming his suspicion that there was something about the creature that prevented magic healing any injuries caused by its claws. His own back and shoulders were still raw and damaged despite Arthur using his own magic to heal him.

When they'd returned to Camelot, the people had been overjoyed to see their beloved king once more and the household staff had been pleased to see Merlin back at the king's side, with the exception of George, who had taken one look at the thinner man, inclined his head and stalked off. Once news of Arthur's ascension to Nemeth's throne became known, the nobles were falling over themselves to congratulate their liege, knowing that Camelot's reputation and security had just been significantly enhanced and by extension, so had theirs.

Indeed, the only person who was not completely ecstatic was Gwen. She was clearly overjoyed to see Arthur and her brother, embracing both in welcome but when she saw Merlin loitering nervously behind the three knights, she had simply raised her eyebrows and cast a questioning glance in her husband's direction before turning around and heading back into the palace.

That had been two days ago and she had still said nothing to him, despite the fact he had been present at all the Council meetings and brought the royal couple their meals morning and night.

The queen was sat at the desk next to the bed reading a report and making notes. She didn't look up as Merlin entered.

Sighing internally, Merlin took a step forward. He hated that Gwen couldn't seem to forgive him when Arthur had but did not know what he was supposed to say to fix their friendship. Even though she was queen, Gwen had been careful to maintain the close bonds between them, never turning her back on the fact that they had once been servants together and Merlin was desperate to salvage that.

"My Lady?" he said hesitantly.

The quill in Gwen's hand stuttered to a halt and she closed her eyes briefly, taking a deep breath as she did. With a great sigh, she put down the parchment and looked up at him. "Yes, Merlin?"

"May I talk to you?"

"I doubt either of us have much choice since my husband will no doubt just shove you back in here if I send you out." She cast a disapproving glance at the door. "Are you here to apologise to me? Or because Arthur told you to come?"

"Er...both?"

"And what is it you think you need to apologise for?"

"I lied to you," he replied firmly.

"You did," she acknowledged but without anger. "But I understand your reasons. God knows, I've been accused of sorcery enough times - even been condemned to die - to understand why you would hesitate to tell anyone the truth. Furthermore, I know you, Merlin - you would never want to put me in a position where I would have to lie to Arthur."

Merlin frowned, "Then why are you angry with me?"

"Because you hurt him. You have no idea what it was like while you were gone - "

"He banished me!" Merlin exclaimed, cutting across her.

"Yes, he did," she answered, standing up quickly, "and it broke him! He wasn't Arthur anymore, he did his duty, protected his people, trained the knights and there was nothing there! He was empty and lost! And it was because you weren't there but suddenly you return, riding by his side as if nothing ever happened and he's back! There's the spark in his eyes that was missing for so long."

"I don't understand."

"You wouldn't," she sighed softly. "I'm sorry, Merlin, I'm taking my own fears out on you and it's not fair of me." At his confused expression, she continued, "No wife wants to face the fact that her husband can live without her but not without his servant."

Merlin couldn't help the laugh that escaped him. "You're serious?" He took an urgent step forwards and leaned on the desk, "Gwen, before you were married, when you were...gone...he was a mess! Trust me, there is nothing and no-one Arthur loves more in the world than you."

Gwen searched his face for a few moments, seemingly finding what she needed and walked around to the other side of the desk, pulling him into her embrace. "Maybe he just needs both of us then, because whilst he might deny it, he does love you, Merlin."

Merlin grinned, accepting the queen's hug, "Nar, he's just got used to me being around."

Pulling back, Gwen rested her hands on Merlin's arms. "Promise me you'll never hurt him again, Merlin. I don't think he can take any more betrayal and loss."

"I swear, Gwen, I will never betray him."

* * *

Two months it had taken. Two long months of pain and waiting for the wound 'Emrys' had inflicted upon her to heal, rage burning so hot within her chest that sometimes she wasn't sure she could keep breathing. All that time, all her plans and schemes thwarted. Not by some all powerful sorcerer but by a serving boy. By _Merlin_ of all people. Merlin who had pretended to be her friend and poisoned her the first opportunity he had; who could have explained about her magic but chose to leave her confused and afraid; who could have confided in her, shared who he was but instead condemned her, siding with Uther and his son. Her hatred for the man was deeper and stronger than she could possibly have imagined - it ran deeper even than her hatred of Arthur. One day she would have her vengeance on the servant, she would prolong his suffering until his mind broke from the pain, until all he could see was his beloved master's head on a spike and then, once he was a shattered shadow of the man he had been, she would keep him as a pet to torture as and when it pleased her.

Morgana shook her head and forced herself to focus on the task at hand. These days she tended to become lost in her rage and right now she needed to be clear-headed. Months of planning had gone into this and she was not about to lose it all because she could not get a grip on her temper.

"Are you all right, Morgana?" Mordred asked. The young druid was sat on the other side of the table in the ruined castle they were currently calling 'home'. Jurgen, the leader of a band of Saxons, was meant to be meeting them soon to agree the final terms of their deal. He and his men were mercenaries for hire, brutal and vicious they were willing to ally themselves with Morgana and Mordred for the promise of land and power.

"Yes, thank you," she replied. "I'm just tired of waiting - it's been more than six months since you saved me and only now can we strike back at Arthur and his pet warlock. And the dream I had - it haunts me still."

"Patience, Morgana," Mordred said soothingly. "Did I not say the reason you failed is because you did not know who you faced? I do. We have used this time well - Odin fights with us, his constant attacks on Camelot's lands both weaken and distract Arthur from us. Alined has promised us troops should we launch an attack. With the Saxons we will be able to crush Arthur. Do not fear your premonitions - they are nothing more than a future that will never come to pass."

"He has his own allies," warned the witch. "Caerleon will go to his aid, as will Nemeth."

"They are weak," he replied, brushing aside her concerns. He opened his mouth to continue when power rippled through the air, shifting and changing, wrapping itself around everything living thing. It burned so brightly that Morgana threw her hands up to protect her eyes and Mordred squinted, looking around him in shock. "No...no it cannot be!" he breathed.

The power shifted again, it's brightness fading and sinking into the ground but the change it had brought was still tangible in the air.

"What was that?" Morgana demanded.

"That was the Once and Future King accepting his destiny with Emrys at his side," Mordred whispered looking about him wide-eyed.

Morgana sneered. "It makes little difference."

"You are wrong, Morgana," the druid responded, standing up. "It makes all the difference in the world. We have lost. There is nothing we can do against them now."

"You're wrong!"

"No. Think how you have failed in the past when they were divided. There is nothing strong enough to sever the bonds that have been forged between them now."

"We shall see," Morgana replied.

Mordred shook his head. "No. I will not follow you into certain destruction, Morgana. Arthur and Emrys have won."

Morgana stood and made her way to the young druid's side, placing a restraining hand on his arm. "Mordred, you forget, Emrys may be the all powerful sorcerer of legend but he is still just Merlin."

"It changes nothing."

"It changes everything," she said with a smirk, "because I know what his weaknesses are. I do not believe there is anything that cannot be broken."

* * *

**A/N: I just couldn't ignore Morgana and Mordred anymore! Please let me know what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Update time! Thanks to **Taura Callisto** (heh, hope you felt OK staying up so late!), **Mediatrix** (no I haven't seen those yet!), **Healed535**, **SereneMayhem**, **kibaxkaori**, **hieisdragoness18**, and **Samerys707** (and **SubRosa7** and **Kate** for your reviews of Revealed Truths) for your great reviews, glad this is living up to expectation so far. Hope it continues to do so!**

**BTW, I warn you, it's going to get angsty! But...trust me.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

The sun was a pleasant and unexpected change from the rain that had been falling for the last few weeks. Soon the winter would hit fully and snow would start to cover the land again, so Merlin had taken the opportunity to go into the forest and collect some extra herbs for Gaius. It was the least he could do after putting his guardian through so much over the last six months. Even now, the old man was hurt and angry at what he perceived to Merlin's excessive self-sacrifce and Arthur's reaction to discovering the truth about his servant's magic. Arthur had apologised to the physician, which Gaius had accepted but he had refused the king's offer to reinstate him to the council - he was willing to serve the king while Merlin remained so steadfastly loyal but he could not forgive Arthur as quickly as Merlin. There were things, Gaius had said, which could not be undone by a simple apology.

It saddened Merlin to see the wedge that his loyalty to Arthur was driving between him and Gaius. The old man was the closest thing he had ever had to a father - he'd liked Balinor and had they been given more time together, he had no doubt they would have built a strong relationship but it was not to be. Gaius on the other hand, had always been there for him and he hated the thought that he might ever have to make a choice between the two.

Bending down to pick some of the blue flowers that Gaius used in his painkilling tonic, Merlin resolved to make sure it never came down to such a terrible choice. Arthur knew his secret now, he had accepted him and the lies that had threatened to crush him with their weight were gone. The golden age of Camelot would soon be upon them - he could almost feel it like a living thing on the edge of his consciousness, it was gone if he focused on it, but it was there. It would be glorious and it would be remembered forever.

"Well, well, I see Gaius still has you running errands for him."

Merlin swung round, one hand out defensively. That voice haunted his dreams, it was so similar to the girl he had known so many years ago, yet so filled it hate and cruelty it was almost unrecognisable.

"What are you doing here, Morgana?" he asked, taking a cautious step backwards. Morgana was not someone he wanted to reveal his magic to. Not yet.

"Oh do not worry, Merlin," she smiled, her eyes full of amused malice, "I am not here to kill you. Or even hurt you."

"Then what is it you want?"

"I want you to know where you need to bring Gwen when the time comes."

"What are you talking about?" he demanded.

"You'll know. Bring her to the Isle of the Blessed."

"Gwen is the queen and more than that she is my friend," Merlin said, shaking his head. "I'm not going to take her anywhere for you."

"Really?" Morgana smirked maliciously. "I think you will."

"What happened to you, Morgana? Why do you hate her so much?" he asked desperately.

"She sits upon my throne and you dare to ask me such a question?" the witch snarled.

"It was never your throne, Morgana! The fact you were Uther's daughter does not change the fact that Arthur was and is the rightful heir!" Merlin stated vehemently.

"Silence!" she shouted. "I did not come here to discuss this with you. Bring me Gwen when the time comes, boy. I shall be waiting."

"Never."

"Do not be so quick to refuse," she said calmly, the smirk reappearing on her face. "I will see you when the time comes." She turned and walked away, her head held high and proud.

Merlin watched her leave, his magic thrumming through his veins, begging to be used. One flick of his wrist and he could end her life as easily crushing an insect and it would be for the best. She was powerful and deranged, with both purpose and steely determination; if anyone had a chance of destroying Camelot, it was Morgana. But he could not bring himself to do it. Cold-blooded murder was beyond him.

Instead he turned and ran back to Camelot, the herbs he'd been gathering forgotten. That the witch had approached him could mean nothing good and he needed to tell Arthur.

* * *

When he reached the castle, Arthur was nowhere to be found. Out of pure habit, Merlin made his way to Gaius' chambers, opening the door without thinking to knock, since they were his chambers as well, and was surprised when he saw his guardian handing Gwen a potion and stating that her symptoms were completely normal. When she saw him in the doorway, Gwen smiled but hurried past with a hasty "Thank you" to Gaius.

Merlin frowned as he watched her go, before turning back to his mentor. "Is Gwen all right?"

"Yes, she's fine," Gaius replied, busying himself with the various ingredients laid out on his work bench.

Something about his actions made Merlin suspicious and he made is way over to the table, leaning on it. "If she was fine, then why would she need," he glanced at the herbs Gaius had been preparing, "something to stop nausea?"

"Merlin, it is not my place to tell you the Queen's business," Gaius stated with disapproval.

"So there is something?"

"No! Yes," Gaius sighed and sat down heavily. "Very well, Merlin, since I can see you are not going to leave it be - the Queen is with child."

"What?" Merlin exclaimed, his voice strangled. "Are you serious?"

Gaius raised an eyebrow, "What else would I be?"

The warlock stumbled back and sank onto a nearby stool. This was bad. Very bad. Morgana approaching him in the forest, wanting him to bring her Gwen and now this. The two events had to be linked - which meant that Morgana knew. She knew and she would stop at nothing to kill Gwen and the child because if Arthur had an heir then she would be even further from the throne than she already was.

He ran a hand through his hair. "Does Arthur know?"

"I doubt it," Gaius said. "She has said nothing to me about it." The physician watched his ward for a few moments before walking around the bench to stand next to him and placing a hand on his shoulder. "What is it, my boy?"

"Arthur needs to know."

"Merlin," Gaius began sternly, "this is none of your business. It is a personal matter between the King and his wife."

"You don't understand, Gaius!" Merlin exclaimed looking up at the old man frantically. "I think Morgana knows and if she does, what do you think she will do?"

Squeezing his shoulder, Gaius sat down on the bed next to him. "Why do you believe Morgana knows?"

Quickly Merlin related what had happened in the forest, his mind racing with thoughts of Morgana's revenge. It was bad enough that the witch knew of Gwen's pregnancy but she had been so sure he would bring the queen to the Isle of the Blessed. It was something he would never willingly do, so what did she believe she could do to make him do something so unnatural?

"I agree that Arthur needs to know," Gaius said grudgingly, "but it is still not your place or mine. You will just have to remain extra vigilant. The Queen will tell him when she is ready."

"But, Gaius - "

"No, Merlin! There are some things which must just be left alone, no matter the circumstances, and this is one of them. Promise me you'll say nothing of this to Arthur," Gaius waited for a reply that he did not receive. "Merlin, promise me!"

Merlin sighed, "Fine, fine. I promise. But I pray she tells Arthur soon, otherwise - "

There was a knock at the door and it swung open, a guard standing at the threshold. "The King requires your presence in the Council chambers, Merlin," he said.

"I'll be right there," Merlin acknowledged, standing up.

Gaius caught his arm, stopping him. "Remember your promise."

Merlin nodded and pulled his arm away gently, making his way out the door.

* * *

**A/N: Ooops, that can't be good! What do you think? Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Next chapter! Thanks to ravenwriter101, kiki1607, Glacier22 and hieisdragoness18 for your reviews!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

Arthur paced back and forth in the Council chambers, anxiety churning in his stomach. The last week had been good - he'd got Merlin to apologise to Gwen, which had lightened the atmosphere considerably and plied his friend with significant amounts of alcohol at the feast held to celebrate the unification of Camelot and Nemeth, which had been hilarious, since Merlin was attending as a servant not a guest and he had spent much of the time staggering about trying to act sober and failing miserably. But then he had sat down with Gwen and discussed what they were going to do about the laws on magic and he had realised that nothing could be as simple as he'd hoped it would be.

Scratching the beard he was being forced to grow while the cuts the Lurker had inflicted on his jawline healed, Arthur sighed to himself. The laws regarding magic had been in place for almost thirty years and there was no way he could just lift the ban and allow magic to return. For a start, magic, evil or not, was an incredibly powerful tool and would have to be regulated - to have magic running unfettered throughout the kingdom would only end in the destruction of everything they were trying to build; furthermore, many of Camelot's citizens had grown up believing that magic was evil and those with it deserved nothing but death; Gwen was right to point out that such an ingrained belief could not be changed overnight.

The door to the Council chambers opened, the sound pulling Arthur from his thoughts, and Merlin stepped inside, making his way over to the pillar closest to the king's chair out of habit and standing with his hands behind his back.

"You sent for me, Sire," he said distractedly.

Arthur nodded and gestured to the chair closest to the head of the table and continued to pace. "Sit down, Merlin."

With a frown, Merlin did as bade, looking up at the agitated king expectantly. "What is it, my Lord?"

With a deep breath, the king stopped pacing and stood behind his chair, forearms resting on its back. "Merlin, I want you to know that everything I said to you about changing the laws regarding magic, I meant. But I cannot change thirty years of hatred with words - it could take years to undo the damage that my father...that _I_ caused."

Merlin swallowed nervously, "So what are you saying, Arthur?"

"That I will change the law, I promise you, but...not right now. Firstly, I need to work on changing the way magic is seen, otherwise there will be blood in the streets and it will be on my hands."

"Are you asking me not to use magic?" Merlin asked thickly.

"No," Arthur replied firmly, "but I am asking you not to use it publicly - to remain as nothing more than my unremarkable idiot of a manservant."

"But you said - "

"I know what I said," Arthur sighed, cutting across him, "but you must understand that I cannot make a decision that will hurt this kingdom. I have to protect my people."

"What do you think we'll do, Arthur?" asked Merlin bitterly. "We're not animals who'll go wild if you let us off the leash."

The younger man's tone cut Arthur deeply - it was the first time he had ever heard Merlin refer to himself as if he was different in some fundamental way, as if he wasn't quite human, and he couldn't help but wonder if that was how others with magic felt. The king could tell that it hurt Merlin to do so and it pained him to think that he had made his friend think in such a manner. Unfortunately, he was not just Merlin's friend - he was a king with responsibilities that extended beyond his immediate family.

Arthur rubbed his eyes, "I know you're not an animal," he sighed. "Believe it or not I am more concerned about the behaviour of those without magic, than I am those with it. I swear to you: I will change the law and you will no longer have to hide who you are but it must be a slow transition. I'm asking you to wait a little longer for your freedom."

"I've been waiting my whole life," Merlin whispered, looking away.

"I know, but please, just trust me."

Merlin looked up at his friend, met his eyes for a moment before looking back down to the tabletop. How could Arthur ask him for more? Had he not given up enough? Done enough? His entire life was built around protecting the king, serving him and ensuring he became the great king he was destined to be; he had sacrificed life and love for Arthur - had been willing to live a lie for the king's sake but it was he who had to give more.

But how could he not? Arthur was his friend and master who he was sworn to serve and defend, out of duty as a servant and a friend. And what other choice did he have? To refuse, leave Camelot once again, this time of his own volition, and leave Arthur unprotected? Or simply disobey the king and take matters into his own hands - after all there was very little Arthur could do and he did not believe that Arthur would punish him for doing so. He could force the king's hand, he had the power to do it.

"And if I say 'no'?" Merlin asked quietly, glancing sideways at Arthur.

The king looked vaguely crushed but nodded, "I would understand."

Merlin sighed and rested his head on his hands. When he had first come to Camelot and started working for Arthur, he had been motivated by a desire to change the young prince and to try and fulfil the destiny the Dragon had spoken of but then he began to see the person beneath the prince's arrogant exterior and realised there was actually an honourable and _good_ man there. Now, he realised, he did it all less for the destiny he'd been promised and more because Arthur was his friend - his best friend and he couldn't bare the thought that anything might happen to him. He had betrayed his own kind, lied about magic, protected Uther and all for Arthur. In the end that was what it always was and would be about.

The door to the Council room opened and a guard stepped in hesitantly. "My Lord?"

"What is it?" Arthur replied, annoyance clear on his features.

"There's a man here begging an audience with you," the guard said. "He says it's urgent."

Arthur cast a glance at his servant, deliberating over whether he should speak to the stranger or continue his conversation with Merlin, eventually deciding to speak with the stranger. Merlin had taken his news worse than he had expected and he did not know what more he could say.

"Very well. Send him in."

The stranger was a young man, covered in mud and dust, dried blood streaked down his face from a wound at his hairline. There was something familiar about him but what it was, Arthur could not put his finger on exactly. Merlin's reaction when he saw the newcomer was completely unexpected however, he jumped out of his chair and placed himself firmly between Arthur and the stranger, one had held out defensively. Arthur fought the urge to roll his eyes at Merlin's behaviour and then remembered that his servant was not helpless but an incredibly powerful sorcerer.

"What are you doing here?" Merlin demanded harshly.

"I have information, Emrys," the young man said earnestly. "Please, I have not come to fight."

"You expect me to trust you?"

"No. I expect you to listen to me."

"Who are you?" Arthur asked, attempting to take control of the conversation.

"Do you not recognise me, Arthur?"

An memory flashed through the king's mind, rising unbidden, of riding from Camelot in the dead of night, a young druid boy sat ahead of him. In the years since he had defied his father to save the boy, he had only allowed himself to wonder what happened to him once or twice. It had been a moment of weakness he had never regretted but was not proud of. It would have been a terrible injustice to allow his father to kill the boy but he had broken his oath of fealty that day.

"Mordred," he said.

"I see you do remember me, my Lord," Mordred smiled slightly and bowed. "You honour me."

Arthur ignored the druid's words, instead focusing on his servant, pushing him out the way so they were stood side-by-side. "Calm down, Merlin," he ordered. "I think if he was here to cause trouble he would have done so already."

Merlin hesitated for a moment but lowered his arm and looked at Mordred expectantly. "What are you doing here?"

Nervousness flicked across Mordred's face. "I came to warn you and to beg your forgiveness, Emrys."

Beside him, Arthur felt Merlin tense and wondered exactly what had happened to make Merlin so distrustful of the young druid. "Forgiveness for what?" he asked.

Mordred swallowed thickly but straightened his back. "I told Morgana who you are, Emrys."

"What?" Merlin exclaimed and Arthur wasn't sure if he had ever heard such fear in his friend's voice. "What have you done, Mordred?"

"I was angry at you," Mordred explained. "I believed you had betrayed me, betrayed all our kind, by serving a man who hated us. Morgana was the only true friend I had - "

Merlin took an angry step forwards, pointing at Arthur but never took his eyes off the younger man. "You know who he is! You know it now and you knew it then! What else was I supposed to do?"

"But you took so _long_, Emrys," Mordred whispered, his tone lost. He shook his head, "Once I felt the change in magic, once I knew that the Once and Future King stood at your side, ready to accept magic at last, I told Morgana that I wanted no part of her revenge. She did not take it well," he gestured to the wound at his temple.

"What is she planning, Mordred?" Merlin asked quiet, his tone dangerous. "What has she done?"

"She hates you, Emrys, more, I think, than she even hates Arthur. She wanted to hurt you and she knows where your mother - " Mordred's words were cut off as Merlin landed a heavy punch to his jaw, which took him off his feet.

"I swear to the Gods," Merlin snarled, "if she's done anything to my mother, I will kill you."

Arthur watched Merlin sprint out the Council chambers, completely dazed. Never had he seen such unfettered fury in his friend's eyes but he understood it and recognised it. Shaking himself mentally, Arthur strode over to the prone druid, dragging him to his feet and shoving him roughly out the room.

"You have no idea what you've done," he said.

The two men hurried to the stables where Merlin was already saddling his horse urgently. With a curt word to the stablehand, Arthur's own horse was saddled quickly, along with a spare for Mordred. Despite his obvious intention to join his servant, Merlin did not wait for him and galloped out the castle, forcing a couple of guards to jump out the way of his horse to avoid being run down.

* * *

**A/N: Please review? They make my day!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Here we go! Thanks to Healed535 (like I always say - trust me!), **SereneMayhem**, **shell22**, **kibaxkaori**, **HarunoKasumi** (I hope you enjoy where this going!), **Glacier22** (Oh, so would I), **hieisdragoness18**, **ruby890**, **That-is-illogical** (I'm glad you thought it was all worth staying up until 2am!), and **ForeverAllTheTime** for your fantastic reviews!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

The three men reached the edge of the tree line the next day, looking down the valley towards Ealdor. The black smoke that still rose from the ashes of the village was thick and visible even from this distance, and Merlin's stomach twisted at the sight. Kicking his horse down the trail, he pushed the tired beast to go as fast as it would, his desperation to get to his mother overriding his normally caring attitude towards the animal.

At the boundary of the village he jumped from his saddle and for a brief moment the devastation wrought on his village held him in place. Not one building had been spared in the fire and charred bodies littered the ground around them. In the winter cold, the village was unnaturally warm, a testament to fury of the fire that had raged here. Merlin cast a disbelieving eye over the horror, only dimly aware of Arthur's hand squeezing his shoulder comfortingly, and took a stumbling step forward.

His mother's house was to the right and he forced himself to look there, knowing what he would see even before he did. Blood was streaked down the stones next to the door, which hung broken and burned from a single hinge and smoke rose from what remained of the roof.

"No!" he cried, ripping the door off its remaining hinge with magic and running into the ruin of the house he had grown up in. There was nothing there but blackened and charred remains of items he recognised - the table he had played under as a child, his mother's bed, his own bed that his mother had never got rid of 'in case he came home'. It was too much for him and with a sob he backed out the house and sank to his knees, burying his face in his hands, and letting the grief wash over him.

Arthur looked up at the gathering storm clouds and frowned - it was unusual for a storm to build so swiftly. Dismissing his idle thought quickly, he made his way to his friend's side and tentatively dropped to his haunches, placing his hand on his weeping friend's shoulder. "Is she...?"

Merlin shook his head and looked over at him utterly heartbroken. "No. But that means Morgana has her - you know what she'll do."

He did. He knew exactly what his sister would do to Merlin's mother because he had suffered through it himself and he knew there were no words he could say that would comfort his friend. Awkwardly, he slid his arm further over Merlin's shoulders and pulled him close for a hug, letting the younger man weep onto his chain-mail and said nothing.

The storm clouds gathering over head became blacker and lower, thunder rumbled in the distance, lightening flashing bright and sharp through them.

Mordred stepped forward and mumbled, "I'm sorry, Emrys."

His words sounded genuine but came at the worst possible time. Merlin pulled away from Arthur, leaping to his feet and twisting to face the druid. There was another crack of thunder and the heavens opened, rain pouring down so hard and fast it was almost painful.

"This is your fault!" Merlin yelled. "You did this!"

Mordred frowned, glancing up at the sky, fear etched on his features. "I swear I wanted no part of what happened here," he said desperately, shaking his head.

"Oh but you did," Merlin growled. "If you hadn't been so _blinded_ by your hatred of me then you would never have told Morgana who I was. What did you think she was going to do?"

"I...I wasn't thinking," the druid stuttered. "I am sorry, Emrys."

Merlin's face twisted into an unpleasant smile, the likes of which Arthur had never seen on his friend's face before - it was almost cruel. "You're not sorry, Mordred, not yet. But you will be."

Rain continued to pour from the black sky, the sun so obscured it was almost dusk, lightening flashing across the sky with almost unnatural regularity and Arthur realised suddenly that this storm was anything but natural, somehow Merlin was causing all of it. That his friend was so out of control of his emotions that he was affecting the _weather_ shook Arthur into action and he quickly placed himself between the warlock and the young druid. He'd had a taste of Merlin's power when he had used to it kill the Lurker and thought he had grasped the extent of it but this was beyond what he had experienced. The total grief that Merlin felt at the loss of his mother had unleashed an aspect of the normally kind servant which Arthur had never seen - had never even suspected existed.

"Merlin, stop!" he ordered, pleased at how steady his voice sounded.

"Get out of my way, Arthur," Merlin said as if speaking to an annoying child.

"No."

"Are you really defending him? Over me?"

"That is enough! This isn't you," the king stated firmly.

"He murdered my mother, Arthur," Merlin almost howled. "What would you do? If you were me?"

"I would kill him," Arthur said honestly, "but you wouldn't, Merlin. You're not a murderer and if you do this you'll regret it."

"You don't know me, Arthur. You have no idea the things I've done," Merlin sneered. "Trust me, his death will weigh nothing on my conscience."

"In that case," Arthur said, changing tack, "think about your mother. He was with Morgana - maybe he knows where she might have gone, where she has your mother."

Merlin paused as Arthur's words permeated the red haze of fury that had overtaken him and he realised with horror that he knew exactly where Morgana was and what she wanted. Guinevere. That was the bargain she planned on striking: his mother's life for Gwen's and her unborn child. His stomach twisting as he grasped the terrible nature of Morgana's plan, Merlin reined in his emotions, drawing on reserves of willpower that had allowed him to live under the reign of the Pendragons as the very embodiment of all they hated and nodded his agreement.

"All right, Arthur," he said, "but we need to get back to Camelot."

With that he brushed past his master and Mordred, climbing onto his horse with quivering legs and urged the beast in the direction of the white-towered city.

* * *

**A/N: It's not going so well...Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Next chapter for your enjoyment! Thanks to **Glacier22**, **Healed535**, **hieisdragoness18**, **HarunoKasumi** (lol, trust me!), **ForeverAllTheTime** (I promise nothing!), **Levina101**, **Taura Callisto**, **MyDreamWithinADream**, and **Method in Madness** for your brilliant reviews! I enjoyed reading all of them!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

Night fell and unlike the previous night, Arthur insisted they stop and let the horses rest. Reluctantly, Merlin reined his horse in and climbed out the saddle. He automatically began collecting firewood, the action soothing in its familiarity. Grief and rage pushed at the edge of his mind, threatening to overwhelm him as they had back at Ealdor but he forced himself to focus on the firewood. Falling back into the habit of his serving duties helped him focus and think. Morgana had clearly orchestrated this whole scenario so that he would bring Gwen to her in return for his mother and he needed to tell Arthur about the danger to his wife - something he had been trying to do before Mordred had arrived. He glanced up at the druid briefly - the boy was doing his best to be as unobtrusive as possible and his guilt and dismay seemed real.

Merlin did not believe it for a moment.

The warlock sighed. Perhaps it was better that Arthur didn't know - he already seemed to think those with magic were inherently less trustworthy that those without.

_That's not fair._

No it wasn't but the fact remained that he needed to work out what he was going to do. If there was any chance his mother was alive then he needed to do whatever he needed in order to save her. 'Whatever' did not include handing the Queen of Camelot over to the witch.

Piling the wood together, he absently waved a hand in its direction and flames burst to life, immediately bathing the surrounding area in light and warmth. Without pausing, Merlin left the comfort of the fire and made is way to the stream running nearby, settling on a large stone on the bank.

If he showed no signs of taking Gwen to Morgana then it was more than possible that Mordred's mission was to kidnap the Queen and deliver her to the Isle of the Blessed. No matter what Mordred's motives were, whether he really was sorry for working with Morgana, or if he was was still doing so, there was only one way he could think of to save both his mother and Gwen. Unfortunately, he couldn't tell Arthur about his plan - firstly, he did not think Arthur would be willing to go along with it and secondly, if Mordred got any inkling of his plan and he was working with Morgana, then it would put the whole thing in jeopardy.

"Merlin?"

The servant closed his eyes and sighed. "Yes, Arthur?"

"You should come back to the fire," the king appeared at his side, arms crossed. "It's getting cold."

"I'm fine."

Arthur hesitated for a couple of seconds before saying, "I'm sorry, Merlin."

The warlock swallowed, tears springing to his eyes and his throat tightening. "It's not your fault."

"She's my sister," Arthur said regretfully. "Maybe...maybe if I'd shown her that she could trust me more, then she would never have turned into this...monster she's become."

At the sorrow and guilt in his master's voice, Merlin looked up at the king and shook his head, "She is your sister in name only. You are a better person than she could ever hope to be - and if anyone is to blame for what she has become, it's me. I knew about her magic, I knew what she was going through: the fear, the uncertainty, the terrible feeling that you're _wrong_ somehow, but I did nothing. I was so scared about what might happen if I told her, what might happen to you, that I stayed silent, and then she turned to Morgause and my response was to poison her." Merlin's voiced hardened, "And I understand if she hates me for it, but she should not have hurt my mother and she should not have tried to hurt you."

"You're not to blame, Merlin. She had a choice - just as you did. You could have used your magic to kill my father, kill me but you protected us, protected Camelot - she had the same choice and it should have been easier for her, she'd been like a sister to me even before I knew she was, but she chose to turn her back on us."

"I could have helped her," Merlin said, looking into the distance. Guilt and rage weighed heavily upon him and he was so tired; tired of fighting, of the constant pressure, of the feeling that he had failed before he'd begun. Years of his life had been dedicated to this one goal, this one purpose and the things he had sacrificed for it were staggering and the worst of it was that he would do it all again. Not because Arthur was the Once and Future King, not because it was his destiny to return magic to the land, but because Arthur was his friend. But he could not sacrifice his mother - it was too much.

Arthur sighed and placed a hand on his shoulder, giving it a gentle shake. "Get some rest, Merlin. Tomorrow we'll be back in Camelot and we'll come up with a way of finding Morgana. I swear to you, she will pay for this. You have my word as your king and as your friend."

* * *

They reached Camelot just as the Great Bell tolled Noon and immediately, Arthur had guards arrest Mordred and take him to the dungeons. Merlin questioned the point of such a move, after all, it wasn't as if the cells were really going to slow the young druid down if he decided to break out. That was when Arthur had shrugged with a hint of a smile, "Then why don't you do something about that?" was all he said.

It was a good idea and a surprising request so Merlin had accompanied the guards, dismissing them as soon as the druid was behind bars. If they thought it strange they were being ordered around by a servant, they did not show it.

"Merlin, please..." Mordred said desperately.

"Be silent!" the warlock growled. "Just be grateful Arthur was there yesterday - that's the second time he's saved your life." With a flash of gold, he enchanted the bars of the door to repel magic, using his innate power rather than a spoken spell, so Mordred would not know exactly what he'd done.

Merlin turned on his heel and made his way to the royal couple's chambers. Hopefully, Arthur would be caught up with the knights and Gwen would be by herself. He knocked, relieved when the Queen's voice bade him enter. Gwen was sat by the fire, a blanket wrapped around her shoulders, looking tired. She looked up at him when he entered the room and smiled at him.

"Hello, Merlin. Where have you and Arthur been? Normally he tells me if he's planning a trip, even when he knows I'll disapprove."

"Morgana burned Ealdor to the ground," he said bluntly, forcing himself to remain detached, "and took my mother."

Gwen covered her mouth and stood quickly, the blanket falling to the floor. "Oh, Merlin, I'm so sorry."

Merlin nodded and ploughed ahead - if his plan was going to work then he needed Gwen's co-operation. But first he needed to make her understand the gravity of the situation. "I know about...your condition, Gwen."

"What?" she exclaimed.

"I know you're pregnant."

"But how? I haven't even told Arthur yet," she paused. "Gaius told you? He promised me he wouldn't tell anyone."

The servant shook his head, "I didn't give him a choice - I suspected as much when I saw what he'd prescribed you."

"Fine," Gwen said annoyed. "Then why are you bringing it up now?"

"Sit down, Gwen," Merlin ordered. "Please," he added when she hesitated. With a sigh, the queen returned to her seat and looked at him expectantly. "I'm telling you because Morgana knows as well."

The blood drained from Gwen's face and she shook her head in denial. "How...how could she?"

"Morgana's powers of foresight have always been strong and her hate has only made them more powerful. She came to me a few days ago and told me when the time came I was to take you to the Isle of the Blessed. When I saw what she had done to my village, I realised that she intends to bargain you for my mother." Gwen shrank back into the chair, her eyes darting to the door and he felt a instant of hurt that she would even believe him capable such a thing. "Don't worry, Gwen, I have no intention of doing so. Morgana has severely underestimated the lengths I will go to save my mother but I need to make sure you're somewhere safe. Somewhere where she will not be able to find you."

"Does Arthur know about this?"

"No. And he can't."

"Why not?"

"Because he would never agree to it. Because he would want to protect you himself and he can't, not this time. Please, Gwen, I need you to trust me."

Reluctantly Gwen nodded. She did trust Merlin, there had been a time when he'd been her best friend, when she'd had a bit of a crush on him even, and knew if he was saying this then he was serious. "Very well."

"Meet me at the small eastern gate tonight and wear warm clothes. And, Gwen, Arthur can't know. About any of it."

Nervousness built in her chest at his words but she assured him she would say nothing. She had been waiting to tell Arthur about the child because he'd had so much pressure on his shoulders recently due to the war with Odin and he had been so much more withdrawn she hadn't been sure of his reaction, then he'd agreed to help Nemeth and she had thought it best to wait until he returned. When he'd returned with Merlin at his side she had instantly seen the change in her husband, the spark that inspired such loyalty amongst the people who knew him was back and though she was not proud of it, jealously had surged through her at that moment. Merlin's words to her when he had come to apologise for lying about his magic had gone a long way to easing her jealousy but she had decided to wait until things were a little more settled. And now Morgana knew. Cold fear gripped her as she considered the implications. Morgana was totally corrupted and evil and could only want her for one reason.

Merlin paused at the door, "Don't worry, Gwen. I swear I will keep you safe."

There was something in his voice that made Gwen believe him utterly. A power, a steel that was normally not there but which left her in no doubt that he could and would protect her.

* * *

**A/N: So what do you think? Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: So I must apologise for the length of time it's taken me to update. Life has been nuts. I will try to be more regular from now on!**

**Thank you to **Glacier22**, **shell22**, **HarunoKasumi**, **MyDreamWithinADream**, and **Sanguine Ink** (wow, thank you so much - that means a lot to me! I will keep trying to maintain that!) for your fantastic reviews!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

Merlin spent the rest of the day preparing for what was to come and avoiding Arthur. Luckily, it seemed that the king had decided to respect his desire to be left alone and he had not been disturbed once. Gaius been upset at the news that Hunith might be dead or at very least in Morgana's clutches and he had not been convinced by his ward's plan when it was quickly outlined but agreed that it was probably the only real option.

So as darkness fell, Merlin bid Gaius farewell and sneaked out to the stables, saddling his own horse and Gwen's and waited anxiously for the queen to arrive. Finally, after what seemed like hours she appeared, wearing a cloak with the hood up.

"I was beginning to think you weren't coming," Merlin whispered, handing her the reins.

"Arthur wanted to talk about what happened in Ealdor," Gwen replied, climbing into the saddle. "This had better be worth it, Merlin. I'd don't like lying to my husband."

"This is the only way I can think of," Merlin responded.

They rode out quietly, only picking up the pace once they were far enough away from the city to not be noticed. After an hour or so, they reached a large clearing and Merlin reined in his horse.

"Here we are," he said.

Gwen climbed of her own horse and looked around, confusion clear on her face. "There's nothing here."

"Not yet," Merlin replied. "Gwen, what you're about to see is going to shock you but please, trust me. No harm will come to you."

"Merlin..." she said her tone warning.

He nodded reassuringly before throwing his head back and roaring, "O drakon, e mala soi ftengometh tesd'hup anankes! Erkheo!" He took a deep breath and looked over at the stunned queen, "Now we wait. He shouldn't be long."

True to his word, within minutes the sound of rushing air and great wings beating filled the night air and Gwen took a few nervous steps closer to the servant.

"What is that?" she asked, whispering.

"Just remember what I said: No harm will come to you, Gwen."

At that moment the moon was momentarily blotted out by the massive form of the Great Dragon before he circled the clearing once and came to land, inclining his head to Merlin, who nodded in respectful response. The queen stood stock still as if unable to fully comprehend exactly what she was seeing.

"You called, young warlock?" the Dragon said. "Who is your friend?"

"This is Guinevere, Queen of Camelot," Merlin said formally.

"Ah, yes, I recognise her now. My Lady," the Dragon inclined his head once more. Gwen swallowed, eyes wide but said nothing.

"I need your help, Kilgarrah," Merlin said.

"I assumed as much, since that is the only reason you ever summon me, Merlin," the Dragon replied laconically.

The warlock winced at the Dragon's tone but carried on regardless, he did not have time to spare the beast's feelings. "Morgana knows who I am," he began.

"Hardly an issue now you stand side-by-side with the Once and Future King with no lies between you."

"How does everyone know that?"

"Such a momentous event sent shock waves through the very heart of magic, Merlin," the Dragon explained. "There is not one being with magic who is not aware of it to some extent."

"She has my mother," Merlin said quietly, "and she wants me to bring the queen to her in exchange."

"I am sorry, Merlin," Kilgarrah said sincerely. "Are you sure she is alive?"

Merlin shook his head, tears springing to his eyes. "No, but I cannot take the risk. I must try and save her."

"I understand. How can I be of assistance?"

"Mordred is in Camelot - "

"I have told you of him before, Merlin!" the Dragon growled, cutting him off. "The Druid boy cannot be trusted."

"I know."

"Then you know what you have to do," the Dragon replied, flexing his wings. "Kill the Druid, Merlin, and see the threat disappear."

"He might be innocent," Merlin protested.

"His fate is not set," Kilgarrah conceded, "but it is heavily influenced. He is destined to play a part in Arthur's death, yet still you hesitate to do what must be done."

"I cannot murder a man without proof of his guilt!" Merlin exclaimed, ignoring Gwen's horrified gasp behind him.

"Then Arthur will die."

"No," disagreed Merlin, "I have him locked up safely in the dungeons of Camelot and I will deal with him later but first I must protect Gwen and save my mother. That's where I need your help - if Mordred is working with Morgana, then he may attempt to take the queen if it appears that I will not. She needs to be far from the city, somewhere safe."

"You wish me to take her to safety," the Dragon clarified.

"Yes."

"No!" Gwen cried, finding her voice finally. "Merlin, if you think I am going anywhere with that...that Dragon you can think again!"

The Dragon chuckled indulgently, "Fear not, my Lady, I have no intention of causing you harm and even if I did, I could not whilst you are under the protection of a Dragonlord."

"Dragonlord?" Gwen asked, looking over at her friend. She shook her head, "No, don't tell me, I don't want to know. Arthur told me you swore there were no more secrets, Merlin, but he never mentioned you being a Dragonlord."

For a moment Merlin looked sheepish and Gwen was reminded of a younger and more carefree time, when Merlin had spent most of his time with a grin on his face, then it was gone, replaced by the weary and determined man that he become. He shrugged a shoulder, "Would you believe it slipped my mind?"

"It's nice to know the ancient heritage that flows through your veins is so easy to forget, Merlin," the Great Dragon said sarcastically.

"Fine. But I am not going anywhere with that beast," Gwen reiterated.

"Gwen," Merlin began seriously, "you are going with the Dragon. I want you to go willingly but if I have to, I will make you go. I'm sorry but I do not have the time to be nice about this, I will protect you whether you want me to or not."

The queen stared at him furiously for a few moments, the Dragon looking on with amusement in his golden eyes, before backing down. There was none of the meek serving-boy left in Merlin now, only a powerful man with steel resolve and the utter certainty that he could make her do whatever he wanted. It was terrifying and humbling. Gwen couldn't help but wonder what they would do if he ever turned that power against then instead of using it to protect them, because there would be nothing they could do to stop him.

"Very well, Merlin," she acquiesced, trying to maintain an amount of dignity. "But know I do so reluctantly."

With a quick of his lips, the man she knew was back, "I think I gathered that, Gwen. Hurry now."

With a little help from the massive creature, Gwen found herself on top of the Dragon's head, clutching on to a horn, or spine, or whatever it was, for dear life.

"Protect her with your life, Kilgarrah," Merlin said, and even Gwen could feel the power in his voice as he did.

The Dragon bowed, causing Gwen to cling to him even tighter. "As you command, Merlin."

With those words, the great creature unfurled it's huge wings and turned, taking flight into the night sky.

* * *

**A/N: Heh, first time I've done the Dragon! Please review and let me know what you thought!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: So just a short chapter today but I hope you enjoy it! Thank you to **Method in Madness, shell22, kibaxkaori **(yes, I tried to get the sarcasm at the level it is in the show!)**, MyDreamWithinADream, Samerys707 **(lol, I doubt it!)**, hieisdragoness18, Mediatrix, and Gee042 **(thank you! I'm so pleased that so many people feel I've kept them all in character - and yeah, I wish the show had gone this way a bit too - although so far this season I don't have much to complain about!).**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

* * *

Arthur slammed his fist into the table, ignoring the pain that flashed up his hand. "Where the hell could she have gone?" he demanded. Gwaine and Elyan stood in front of him, backs straight and shook their heads.

"The entire city has been searched, Sire," Elyan said. "She's nowhere to be found, her horse is missing from the stable and so is - " Gwaine elbowed him sharply in the ribs but Elyan just shot him an angry looked and continued, "so is Merlin's. They must have left together in the night."

Arthur felt like he was drowning. He had awoken this morning surprised to note Gwen's absence but recently it was not usual for her to get up before him, so he had waited for her return or the arrival of breakfast, whichever came first. But in the end, neither his wife nor his servant had made an appearance and with dread gripping his heart, he had set about searching for them until, unable to find either, he had called for a full search of the whole city. And now this. Why would Gwen and Merlin leave without letting him know?

"I'm sure there's an explanation," Gwaine said.

"Like what?" Elyan demanded. "I'm sick of you defending him all the time, Gwaine! He's a sorcerer and you cannot trust them."

"He's Merlin," Gwaine growled, "and that's good enough for me."

"It's not good enough for me!" Elyan yelled. "Not when my sister is missing and he's responsible."

Arthur pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to tune out the bickering of his knights and failing. He understood Elyan's reluctance to trust Merlin or magic in general, the loss of his father was due in part to magic and whilst he seemed able to forgive Arthhur for his part in it, he was unable to do the same for magic. However, until now, Arthur had deemed Merlin to be trustworthy and he had been willing to defend the warlock and ask Elyan to give him a chance but now, he had to wonder if that had been the right thing to do.

Mentally, Arthur shook himself - when had Merlin ever betrayed him? Yes, he had lied, there was no getting around that but even in that he had remained loyal. Just because Gwen and Merlin had disappeared at the same time and without a word, did not necessarily mean there was anything sinister going on. If he was going to change the way his people viewed those with magic, then he had better stop jumping to conclusions about his own servant.

"Enough!" he shouted. "Both of you! Elyan, I understand your concerns and I admit it looks suspicious but we have no proof and I will not condemn a man on the basis of two missing horses. The most important thing is finding Guinevere and Merlin. Elyan, I want you to organise a search party for your sister, Gwaine you organise one for Merlin. We'll leave within the hour."

The two knights about to turn and leave when a guard came barreling into the Council chambers. "Sire!" he said earnestly, slightly out of breath. "The prisoner says he has urgent news about the Queen! I don't know whether he's telling the truth or not but I assumed you would want to know."

Without a word, Arthur strode from the Council chambers and made his way to dungeons. Mordred was pacing anxiously backwards and forwards in his cell but stopped when he saw the king.

"Finally!" he exclaimed, relieved. "I've been asking to see you since I heard she and Merlin were missing!"

"You said you knew something about Gwen." Arthur stated. "I'm listening."

"I know what Morgana's plan is, Sire! I cannot believe she was right, I do not want to believe it, but I fear it is true."

"Stop babbling!" Arthur barked. "I'm in no mood for games or riddles. Tell me what you know."

"Morgana planned on bargaining Hunith's life for Gwen's," Mordred said, "but I did not believe she had managed to tell Merlin of her plan before I arrived. But that they are both missing makes fear that not only did she find him, but that he has decided to agree to the deal."

Arthur felt like his world was ending - it was impossible, surely? Merlin would never hand Gwen over to Morgana, they were friends and he knew exactly what fate would await the Queen at Morgana's hands. Truly he believed that the servant would never betray them in such a way. Except...it was his mother.

_What would you do? If you were me?_

Nausea clawed at his throat as he remembered Merlin's words at Ealdor. Arthur would do anything he had to if it would save his mother and so would Merlin.

"Let me out, Sire, I beg you. I can help you find them - it may not yet be too late!"

In a daze, Arthur nodded and gestured for a guard to unlock the cell door.

* * *

**A/N: Please let me know what you think! I really enjoy reading your reviews!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Longer chapter this time! Thank you to **HarunoKasumi** (always darkest before the dawn and all that!), **Glacier22**, **Mediatrix** and **Mydreamwithinadr** for your great reviews!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

Within the hour, Arthur, Gwaine, Elyan and Mordred, accompanied by twenty other knights rode out of the castle and toward the Isle of the Blessed. It was here that Mordred assured them they would find Gwen and Merlin.

Arthur rode at the head of the troop, numb and lost. He could feel an odd mix of fury, sorrow and sympathy pushing at the edge of his conscience but he refused to acknowledge any of them for fear of breaking down completely. Having just fixed his friendship with Merlin and accepted that despite the lies he was still his best friend, to have him do this was devastating. It wasn't that he didn't understand what the servant had done, he did, and he knew there was no malice behind the act, only a desire to save his mother. But it was Guinevere and Arthur did not know what he would do if he lost her again.

Arthur was so engrossed in his thoughts that he almost missed the flash of metal in the trees to his right but he quickly held up a hand, signalling a halt and drew his sword slowly, his men followed his lead and did the same. Carefully, he indicated for his men to dismount and climbed out his saddle.

Suddenly a host on men appeared from the forest, blocking the way ahead and the road behind them. Their uniforms were a mix of Odin's, Alined's and what Arthur took to be foreign mercenaries but it was not who they represented but rather how many of them there were that worried the young king. At least one hundred heavily armed and well trained men surrounded him and he knew there was no way for the Knights of Camelot to win this fight. Despair welled within him as he realised his choices were to either surrender or to fight and die, and that either of those choices would lead to Gwen's death at the hands of his own sister.

Ahead of him, Odin stepped forward and cruel smile on his scarred face. "Hello, Arthur!" he cried. "It's so good to see you again! I bet you're wishing you hadn't been so noble last time we met, eh?"

A dagger appeared at Arthur's neck, the blade digging into the skin enough to draw blood. "Drop the sword, Arthur," Mordred whispered in his ear. "There will be no galant last-stand for you. All of you," the druid called to the Knights of Camelot, pulling Arthur towards the ranks of Morgana's allies, "drop your weapons or your precious king dies!"

To Arthur's dismay, his men did so, ten pairs of eyes never leaving their king, the enemy soldiers quickly gathering up the fallen blades.

"Why are you doing this, Mordred?" Arthur asked through gritted teeth.

"Because I asked Emrys to help me once when I was a boy but instead of helping me, he betrayed me. He would have seen me in Uther's hands and burned at the stake, all to save _you_! You, a man I looked up to and admired, who had turned his back on his own father's laws to save me! I owed you a debt and I loved you for what you had done - I would never have harmed you! But he believed me to so be so evil, so beyond redemption, that he tried to kill me!" Mordred allowed the blade to sink a little deeper and Arthur had to stop himself from hissing at the pain. "So I am going to show him just how futile his misguided loyalty has been. I am going to kill you in front of him and once he had seen every last drop of your blood spilled on the steps of your own throne, once he has begged me to end his suffering, I shall turn him loose into the world, broken and alone. Just as he left me."

"Was everything you told me about my wife a lie?" Arthur asked, dreading the mad druid's response.

"Oh no, Sire," Mordred chuckled. "Merlin has taken your beloved to Morgana and all he will get for this, his first selfish act, is to watch Guinevere die and discover that his mother died at his village long before he even knew anything had happened."

Odin, who had been listening to the druid's words and laughing quietly, leaned in close and ran a finger down the scar he had given Arthur. "And I do not think your wife's death will be a quick one, Arthur." The older king backed away quickly, when Arthur kicked out at him, fury blazing in the blond king's eyes, and turned back to the surrounded Knights of Camelot. "Kill them!" he ordered.

"No!" Arthur cried, struggling to free himself from Mordred's grip, heedless of the dagger cutting deeper into his neck.

Although they were unarmed, the knights fought bravely but there was little they could do against such overwhelming odds and within mere minutes, all ten lay bloody and broken in the dust of the road.

Arthur watched the massacre of his men with tears in his eyes, unable to turn his gaze away even when Gwaine and Elyan, the last of his men standing and who had been fighting back-to-back were overwhelmed; Elyan took a terrible blow to his leg that forced him to his knees, Gwaine turned to try and defend his friend and was stabbed from behind. Another blade buried itself deep in Elyan's neck and the two friends collapsed together in death.

One of Alined's men appeared suddenly, a length of rope in his hands, unlike the others he did not look like he had enjoyed the slaughter. In fact, he looked a little sickened but nonetheless, he bound Arthur's hands tightly behind him and shoved him towards the bodies of his men.

Snow began to fall then, the first of the winter, it fell thick and fast, settling quickly. With insolent carelessness, Mordred forced the grieving king past the remains of his men, pausing only when he saw Arthur's sword lying on the ground where it had fallen. He picked it up, his eyes widening as he did so, and examined the blade carefully.

"'Take me up - cast me away'?" he muttered, reading the runes that ran down the blade. "A weapon forged in a Dragon's breath...a mighty thing indeed. A gift from Emrys, no doubt?" Arthur said nothing, his gaze still on the bloody corpses of his friends. "No matter. It shall end your life even as Emrys watches."

* * *

The snow that had started moments before was falling faster and faster, obscuring Merlin's view of the path but he kept going, trusting in the pull of magic from the Isle. Once he'd focused on it, after Kilgarrah had left, he had just allowed himself to follow the faint trail that became stronger the closer he got. Something shifted in the air around him, it was a gossamer touch at first but it was enough for him to rein his horse in sharply and look around for the reason. There was another light touch, making his magic shiver and then it built until it crashed over him like a wave breaking against the shore, sending his magic into a frenzy and he bent over in his saddle, trying to take deep breaths.

It felt like his stomach was trying to crawl out of his mouth but he managed to get a grip over it and pull it back under control, although the sick feeling remained and refused to ease. He frowned and looked back in the direction of Camelot, despite it being leagues away - the last time his magic had reacted in such as way was when Morgana had picked up the sword Arthur had pulled from the stone but this was worse and he knew that Mordred had somehow taken the sword. If the druid had taken Arthur's sword there was only one reason for him to have done so.

Merlin looked back in the direction of the Isle of the Blessed and then back towards his home. How could be make this choice? How could he really be expected to make the decision between his own mother and Arthur and his destiny? Despair and anger overwhelmed him and he urged his horse a few paces in the direction of the Isle, his horse wickering nervously as it sensed his anger. His magic twisted within him again, pain lancing through his skull and he stopped the horse. Could he really turn his back on Arthur? He had no proof that his mother was still alive and if he turned his back on the king and Camelot and she was gone then he would have lost everything. But it was his mother - how could he not take the chance, however slight, that he could save her?

Indecision clawed at him and his heart pounded painfully in his chest. This was not fair. This is not a choice he should have ever had to make. Not this. All his efforts, all the sacrifice and still it seemed destiny required more from him.

He threw his head back and screamed a wordless howl of loss and fury, trees shattering around him. The horse reared and twisted in fear but he kept control, pulling it back around and kicking his heels back, forcing the beast into a gallop.

Back to Camelot.

* * *

**A/N: Poor Merlin. It sucks to be him. Please review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Thank you to **Glacier22**, **HarunoKasumi** (Merry Christmas to you too!), **Sanguine Ink** (I know, I turned the angst up some!), **hieisdragoness18**, **Vinnie1313** (very kind words, thank you!), **SwitzDandelion** (wow, long review! It made me laugh, so thank you! Please don't cry though...read on!), **Healed535** (you always doubt me...and you shouldn't! When have I ever let you down? lol), and **StarBolt1966** for all your fantastic reviews!**

**Happy Christmas to all those who celebrate it!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

He rode as fast as he dared, forcing his mount to keep going throughout the night. Snow was still falling, muffling the sounds of the night and his horse's hooves. Finally an hour or so before dawn he broke out onto the main road leading to Camelot and increased his pace, casting a spell on the flagging beast to keep it going.

As the bleak light of morning began to break through, Merlin turned a bend and the sight before him made him rein his horse in roughly and he climbed from his saddle so quickly that he almost fell out of it.

He recognised the chain-mail and red cloaks of Camelot showing through the snow that had settled over the bodies. Stumbling closer, he saw men he knew, brave and decent men, who had been left to rot in the middle of the road with no respect. There were no swords or weapons of any kind near them and Merlin realised, sickened, that they had been disarmed and then slaughtered like animals.

Dropping to one knee beside them, he searched frantically for Arthur and checking for any signs of life; he was relieved when he could not find the king amongst the dead, but his relief was short-lived when he saw Elyan and Gwaine, lying motionless, side-by-side. Elyan was clearly dead, his eyes open and staring, and Merlin sighed sadly to himself, closing the brave knight's eyes. To the warlock's surprise though, Gwaine still appeared to be breathing. Quickly he rolled the knight onto his side checking for injuries, finding the wound to his back and covering it with his hand, whispering a healing spell. Unusually, his magic leapt to obey him, pouring into the wound and knitting flesh and bone back together.

Satisfied that Gwaine would be all right for a moment, he searched for any other survivors, finding only one, Sir Kay. He healed the young knight with the same spell that worked for Gwaine's injury, covered him with a cloak, and went back over to his friend, shaking the dark-haired knight's shoulder gently.

"Gwaine? Gwaine, wake up!"

The knight groaned and opened his eyes, squinting. "Merlin?" He sat up suddenly, feeling for the injury to his back. "Did you heal me?"

"Yes. What happened?" Merlin demanded.

"Mordred and Odin, they ambushed us." Gwaine shook his head, "They told us give up our weapons and then attacked us. Elyan and I...where's Elyan?"

Merlin nodded sadly in the direction of their dead friend, "There's nothing I can do for him. What happened to Arthur?"

Gwaine dragged his gaze from Elyan's still form. "Mordred took him. I assume back to Camelot but I don't know I was, er, dying. Where did you go? Was Gwen with you?"

Merlin nodded. "I knew Morgana wanted to bargain Gwen for my mother and if I didn't do something, I thought Mordred would try to take her. So I took her to the Dragon and got him to take her somewhere safe while I went to save my mother."

Gwaine frowned, "Did you not find her?"

"I...I didn't get that far. I knew something had happened to Arthur and I...I had to come back."

The dark-haired knight stood and helped Merlin to his feet, putting a sympathetic hand on the warlock's shoulder. He wasn't sure he understood the all-consuming need that Merlin had to protect the king but he knew there was also nothing he could do to turn his friend from doing so. But the emotional agony he must be going through was beyond anything Gwaine could imagine.

"I'm sorry, my friend."

Merlin nodded but said nothing. Kay stirred and sat up with a groan and the two men made their way over to him.

"How do you feel, Kay?" Gwaine asked, pulling the small knight to his feet.

"Fine," Kay replied surprised. He patted his chest and frowned, "I was dying."

"Obviously not," Gwaine replied.

"No," Kay insisted. "I felt the blade enter my chest - I was dying."

"Maybe it wasn't as bad as you thought."

"Gwaine, even if that was the case," Kay said exasperated, "then I would still be wounded. There is nothing wrong with me! And you, Gwaine, you were no better off than me - I saw you and Elyan fall! How are you uninjured?" The smaller knight frowned again when he saw Merlin, "What are you doing here?" He did not give the servant time to answer, "You used magic, didn't you?" Kay backed away, fists clenched, "I always knew there was something strange about you. The amount of times you were accused of it but it never stuck..."

Merlin stared at him for a few moments before shrugging. "Yes, I did. Now you can either help me save the King or you can attack me, which I promise you, will not go well."

The knight looked at him bug-eyed and swallowed thickly, he glanced at Gwaine for support, found none, and then nodded. "It is my duty to help the King."

"Good. I want to you take my horse and go to Caerleon, tell Queen Annis what has happened and ask her to be ready in case the Queen calls for aid. Send word from there to Gawant." Merlin turned to Gwaine, "I need you to go to Nemeth and tell Leon and Percival not to come back. If I fail, the Queen lives and they are to gather what allies they can and take Camelot back."

Quickly, Kay jogged down the road to get Merlin's horse.

"Forget it, mate," Gwaine said, shaking his head. "If you're going to Camelot, I'm not letting you go alone."

"There's nothing you can do to help me."

Kay returned, mounted on Merlin's horse and Gwaine looked up at him, patting the horse's neck. "Send word to Leon and Percival, Kay. I'm staying here."

The small knight nodded and kicked his heels back, disappearing into the distance, the sound of the horse's hooves muffled by the snow.

"You shouldn't have stayed, Gwaine," Merlin said seriously.

"You can't take on all of them yourself, Merlin."

Merlin looked towards Camelot and smiled darkly. "Trust me, you have no idea how angry I am."

* * *

**A/N: So, I was going to kill one of the knights and I confess it was going to be Gwaine...but then I realised I didn't want to kill him, because he's my favourite of all the knights and the show killed Elyan so I felt justified in switching it to him. Ah, fickle fate.**

**Please review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: So, here's my Christmas present to everyone: the next chapter. Just finished watching the last episode and...well...whoa. Anyway. Thanks to shell22, Sanguine Ink (you might be), Samerys707, kibaxkaori, MegamiTenshiHime, Healed535, hieisdragoness18, Mediatrix, and StarBolt1966 for your great reviews!**

* * *

Arthur found himself being dragged back into the throne room by two of Odin's men but could not summon the strength to even struggle, though he knew he was being taken for more brutality at Odin's hand. The previous day, once they had returned to Camelot, the men at the gates and the remaining knights surrendered when faced with their king bound and captured, and Arthur had been taken to the throne room where Mordred had watched impassively while Odin had repeatedly punched and kicked him. He'd felt the stitches running along his jaw tear open again and blood run freely from the wounds the Lurker had inflicted.

Eventually, once he'd begun to think he wouldn't be able to take much more without passing out, Mordred had stood and called Odin off, ordering that he be taken to the cells for some rest. Now dawn had barely broken and he was being taken back for more of the same. Maybe worse.

He wished he'd had a chance to say goodbye to Gwen, to have told her how much he loved her one last time. He prayed she was safe, that Merlin had simply been trying to protect her and had not taken her to Morgana as Mordred had said.

He shook slightly, pain shooting through him as the soldiers dropped him unceremoniously on the floor. Cracking open his one good eye, he watched as Mordred, the sword Merlin had made for Arthur now belted at his side, stepped down from the throne he had been sitting on and pulled Arthur to his knees. He actually looked slightly upset at the damage done to the young king.

"I'm sorry for what Odin did to you, Arthur," the Druid said softly, "but it was part of the deal. Do not worry though, Emrys is here and soon your suffering will be over."

At that exact moment, the warning bell began to toll and Mordred smiled darkly, gesturing for the men closest to turn the king towards the door and hold him in place, while Mordred drew the sword burnished in a dragon's flame.

* * *

They followed the road until the were almost upon the city before heading into the forest. At the very edge of the trees, the two men crouched and looked up at the great white towers of Camelot. The proud gold and red dragon banners of the Pendragons were gone, replaced by the black and red snake of Morgana, Odin's boar, Alined's stag and a banner Merlin did not recognise.

The walls were heavily defended but the warlock was not concerned by that. As long as they could get close enough to blast through the doors open, then getting in would be easy but he would need all the power he could summon, especially since he was going to have to protect Gwaine as well.

He gestured for them to move forward and they crept low and silent up to the East Gate. Gwaine looked over at him with an expectant expression on his face. Merlin knelt down and pressed his hands onto the soft grass, closing his eyes and concentrating on the natural energy thrumming through the earth. The ground was alive, energy rushed over him but he pushed deeper still with his own magic, down until he reached the magic at the heart of every living thing, the very magic of the earth itself and pulled up and towards him, wrapping his own magic around it. Power beyond anything he had experienced rushed through his veins, burning with the intensity of it and he almost dropped the thread he had grasped. Such extreme power was not meant to be held by mortal hands but he pushed the pain to the back of his mind and kept pulling the earth's magic into himself.

Finally, the pain was more than he could stand and he stopped drawing anymore up. He opened his eyes and stood, hissing as his magic desperately tried to escape from him - there was more than even he was meant to have and it fought to act.

Above him, the clouds that hung low darkened and snow began to fall heavily, an unnatural wind picking up and lashing the icy flakes into the faces of the defenders.

"Aetie Artur Pendraca," Merlin whispered. His magic surged to do as he commanded instantly revealing a golden trail leading inside the castle. "When we're inside," he said to Gwaine between clenched teeth, "make sure you stay behind me. If Arthur isn't in the cells, when you can, break away and get the others from the dungeons."

"I'm not letting you try and rescue Arthur alone, Merlin," the knight said stubbornly. "It's a suicide mission."

Merlin turned his gaze on his friend, magic blazing so brightly in his eyes that Gwaine had to drop his own gaze. "I do not _need_ your help. Do as I say."

Gwaine swallowed nervously and nodded. Never had he heard such force or command in his friend's voice. In that moment he understood that if he wanted Merlin could level the great city of Camelot without even breaking a sweat.

"Good," Merlin said and turned to face the East Gate, with a lazy flick of his hand the doors exploded inwards, covering the guards inside in shards of shattered wood, some moving with such force they impaled the men inside.

With a look the men that remained standing were flung into the nearby wall with bone crunching force, hitting the floor and remaining still. The warning bell began to toll and more of Mordred's army appeared, most suffered the same fate as the first group and Merlin strode through the courtyard with purpose, following the golden trail. As he was dealing with a small group of three on his left, a particularly fast soldier of Odin's managed to get close enough to his right to trust his sword at the furious warlock. Gwaine yelled a warning and Merlin twisted to the side with unusual agility, fixing the guard with a dark look, the man howled in pain and sank to his knees, clutching his chest.

They continued through the courtyard into the palace itself, leaving a trail of bodies in the wake until Gwaine, who had picked up a sword, said he was going to make for the cells. Merlin nodded but said nothing, following the trail that led to the king without looking back at his friend.

He knew where this trail would lead. He knew where Mordred had chosen to take his friend and master to humble and humiliate him. Turning the corner, the doors of the throne room stood closed before him and he flung them open with barely a thought.

The door of the throne room burst open and Arthur watched in shock as Merlin appeared like a vengeful god, disarming the closest soldiers and slamming them face first into the wall.

"Goodbye, Arthur," Mordred whispered in his ear. The was a sharp agonising pain through his chest and Arthur looked down, stunned to see the blade of his own sword protruding from his chest. He opened his mouth to scream but blood poured down his chin, clogging his throat. His vision dimmed around the edges and he heard Merlin's cry his name in anguish and Mordred's cruel laughter.

Then darkness.

And then nothing.

* * *

**A/N: So, I know that's a bit cruel, but please review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Lol, so I'm sorry for the cruel cliffhanger which has prompted a lot of people to hope it doesn't end in the same way as the show did...**

**Thanks to **Samerys707** (I know what you mean - it will be missed), **Healed535** (Don't doubt me too much!), **MegamiTenshiHime**, **SwitzDandelion** (Hahaha, hope this is a quick enough update! Sometimes I just have to kill characters!), **kibaxkaori**, **Heart of Diamond**, **HarunoKasumi**, **hieisdragoness18** (I was so depressed for the entire night myself after the show), and **shell22** for your great reviews!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

At the Isle of the Blessed, Morgana sat bored on her throne in the middle of the ruined temple. She had been waiting for Merlin to arrive for hours and had expected him earlier. There had been no doubt in her mind that he would come, after all she had his mother. Whether he would come with Gwen was another matter but even if he did not, then she believed he would be so distraught by the sight of his mother's broken corpse that she would be able to kill him with little difficulty. She felt a modicum of sorrow at Hunith's death. The woman had only ever shown her kindness and respect, unfortunately this was a war and sacrifices had to be made. As long as Mordred had held up his end of the plan, then soon she would be sitting in her rightful place as the Queen of Camelot.

But Merlin had not come. Would he really leave his mother to stay with Arthur? Was he really so blindly brainwashed that he would do even that? Mordred had tried to explain the extent of Merlin's loyalty but it was beyond her. She threw the goblet she was holding across the room, taking a moment of satisfaction in the noise of it clattering to the floor.

She would have her revenge. Merlin would pay for what he did to her, for abandoning her when she had believed him a friend. Arthur would suffer for his blind adherence to his father's laws and for keeping the throne from her. She would rule Camelot and return magic to its rightful place amongst the people. Under her rule, Camelot would rise out of the ashes of the last thirty years of bloodshed and misery and she would conquer all who opposed her.

With Mordred at her side there would be nothing she could not accomplish.

Morgana frowned as she felt the magic in the air twist over, as if it as if trying to turn itself inside out and gasped as it rolled over her, a vision burning itself into her mind.

_Stood in the throne room of Camelot, she watched as Mordred thrust Arthur's magical sword into his back, and watched as Merlin cried out the fallen king's name, an explosion of raw power bursting from him knocking all but Mordred from their feet. Stunned by the sheer power he exuded, Morgana noted that the fallen soldiers were bleeding from their eyes, ears and noses, and some convulsed._

_"What have you done?" Merlin screamed, running towards Mordred and Arthur._

_"Only what you made me do, Emrys," Mordred replied, ripping the sword from Arthur's body and letting the king drop to the floor. "Behold the future you made real."_

_Even though it was a vision, Morgana could feel the hate rolling of the warlock and nearly recoiled at it. Merlin skidded to a halt next to Arthur and dropped next to him, weeping freely as he desperately tried to infuse life back into the king but it was hopeless. For long minutes, Merlin continued to weep and for some reason, Mordred waited silently and did not take his chance to kill the broken warlock._

_Just when Morgana believed he was truly a shattered man, Merlin went still and an unnatural calm settled over the throne room. Finally, Merlin looked up and Morgana gasped at what she saw in his eyes. There was nothing there except rage and murderous intent._

_The vision shifted and she watched at Merlin destroyed everything about him, friend and foe alike. The walls of Camelot crumbled about him as if made of parchment. She watched from a bird's-eye view as he wandered the land destroying everything related to magic he could find; she saw herself broken and bloody desperately trying to escape Merlin's terrible vengeance, while he watched, a cruel smile on his face, Dragons burned the Valley of the Fallen Kings, the Isle of the Blessed lay in shattered ruins, and finally even the Dragons fell at his hand._

_Emrys, who had been prophesied to return magic to the land, instead destroyed anything that ever suggested it even existed._

The vision ended abruptly and Morgana took several deep breaths the regain her wits. That was a future she could not allow. Yes, she wanted Arthur dead, she wanted her throne but not if it meant the destruction of all magic.

* * *

"Arthur!" Merlin yelled, as he saw Mordred plunge the sword into the king's back. "No!"

Dark rage clouded his vision as he watched Arthur look down in surprise at the blade protruding from his chest and back up at the warlock, blood pouring from his mouth. His tenuous grip on his already overcharged magic broke and it burst free, knocking everyone in the room off their feet, except Mordred who staggered back but remained standing, an expression of grim satisfaction on his face.

"What have you done?" Merlin shouted.

"Only what you made me do, Emrys," Mordred replied, ripping the sword up and back, allowing the king to fall to the floor. "Behold the future you made real."

Enraged by Mordred's defiance, Merlin focused all his hate on the young druid, willing him to suffer as much as he was suffering and gratified at the way Mordred collapsed to his knees, hands pressed against the side of his head, blood pouring from his nose.

Arthur twitched and groaned weakly, breaking Merlin's concentration and the warlock sprinted over to his friend's side, skidding to a halt and dropping to his knees, heedless of the blood seeping onto his trousers. He rolled Arthur over and the king let out one last pained sigh before the light faded from his eyes and his head lolled to the side.

Merlin wept at Arthur's side, the pain of losing his friend so intense he though his chest would burst from it. He'd been too late, he'd failed his best friend and the wound was more than he could heal even with the extra power surging through him. He had the Power to Mirror Life and Death but without water from the Cup of Life he could not save Arthur.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, "I'm so sorry."

Everything was lost. He had failed utterly. Magic had done nothing but cause him and those he loved grief and pain. It had forced him to act as a monster and he hated himself for the things he had done. Never again would he allow destiny to use him. He would cleanse magic from the world and when mankind was finally free of it, he would rest.

A furious wind, distracted him from his thoughts of vengeance and he looked up, shocked to see Morgana appear in the centre of the maelstrom. She stepped forwards quickly, plunging the dagger in her hand into Mordred's throat, not even bothering to watch as he fell to the ground, clutching at his neck and gurgling.

"Here!" she cried urgently, holding out an ornate silver drinking horn. "Have him drink this!"

"What are you doing here, Morgana?" Merlin demanded. "This is your doing! I'll kill you for what you've done!"

"Don't be a fool, Merlin," she snapped, dropping to her knees on the other side of the dead king. "If you kill me, you will only succeed in killing _him_. This is water from the Cup of Life! It is the only way to save him now."

Watching her warily, Merlin reached over and took the horn with a shaking hand and poured the liquid into Arthur's mouth. He closed his eyes and focused all his magic, a life had already been paid to redress the Balance and now he felt for Arthur's spirit, dragging it back to the king's body and healing the terrible wound that had claimed his life.

Colour returned to Arthur's face and his breathing started again, calm and relaxed as if he was only sleeping.

Relief flooded through the warlock and he looked over at Morgana, surprised to see relief on her face as well. "Why?" he asked. "Why would you help him? After everything you have done?"

The witch met his eyes, a hint of fear in her gaze. "I saw what would happen if he died here at Mordred's hand. I saw what you would become."

"I don't understand."

"All these years, I would gladly have seen you die a thousand times over but I want magic to be free. I want to be able to live without fear of being executed simply for my beliefs. I see now that the only way for that to happen is if he lives. At least for now," she shook her head. "I have seen the darkness that resides deep inside you, Merlin, and it is greater than anything I could be accused of."

"I am nothing like you, Morgana!" Merlin spat. "You murdered my mother, you murdered your own father - you even murdered your own ally! You understand nothing of loyalty!"

"No, you are nothing like me, Merlin. You are so much _worse. _You would murder the world to save this man - now tell me truly, who is the monster?"

"How dare you even compare us?"

Morgana pointed at the sleeping king. "I also just killed the last person in this world I cared about and saved the life of a man I hate to save all magic. If our roles were reversed, would you have saved mine and taken his if it meant saving magic?"

"I _am_ trying to save magic, Morgana," Merlin ground out. "All these years, I have tried to do just that. But can't you understand, it has to be with Arthur? It has to be with the people who fear us? If we impose our will on them, then we are no better than Uther."

"And that is where you are wrong. These people will never accept us, not really." Behind them, the recently freed knights of Camelot stormed into the throne room and Morgana stood swiftly. "Do not let your love for him turn to hate, Merlin. I beg you, or you will become the monster you believe me to be."

The wind picked up again sharply and in a whirlwind the witch was gone.

* * *

**A/N: See? I told you all to trust me! So there about two or three more chapters in this story. Please let me know what you think.**


	12. Chapter 12

**So, penultimate chapter here. Sorry for the wait, I was without the internet! Thanks to shell22, Samerys707, Glacier22, MegamiTenshiHime, kibaxkaori, and hieisdragoness18 for your reviews! I'm pleased the twist went down well!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

Arthur woke to the warmth of the sun on his face and the feel of comfortable pillows under his head. Cracking open an eye, his heart leapt to see his wife asleep by the bed, resting her head by his hand. On the other side of the bed, Merlin was asleep in another chair, his head thrown back and his mouth open, snoring softly.

The last thing the king remembered was a terrible pain and seeing his own sword pierce his chest, it was an impossible wound to heal or survive, yet here he was. Alive and safe.

Sitting up slowly, he called Gwen's name softly and she woke up quickly, a smile lighting up her face when she saw he was awake.

"Arthur!" she cried happily, flinging her arms around his neck.

"Hmm? What?" Merlin said sleepily, blinking in confusion.

Arthur returned his wife's hug enthusiastically. There had been a time when he truly believed that he would never see her, never hold her again.

"I'm so glad you're awake," she said, pulling back slightly. "Merlin said you would be fine but I was so worried."

The king chuckled, placing a kiss on her forehead. "You have nothing to worry about, Guinevere."

"I did try to tell her that," Merlin announced, "but she's strangely fond of you."

"Gwen, you look tired," Arthur said, seemingly ignoring the servant. "Maybe you should got to your chambers and rest."

Tradition dictated that the Queen have her own set of rooms in the palace, although Gwen had rarely used them, preferring to use Arthur's as her own, going so far as to have her clothes moved there.

The queen was no fool though and cast a sideways glance at Merlin and stood, placing a kiss of her own on the top of Arthur's head. "I'll let you two talk in private, then. Don't wear yourself out, Arthur."

"I promise," he said. King and servant watched the queen depart before Arthur swung back to the warlock, grabbing him by the front of his shirt. "Where did you take Gwen?"

"Does it look like I sent her somewhere dangerous?" Merlin demanded. "If you would just let me go, I'll explain everything."

The king had the good grace to look sheepish and let Merlin go. "Sorry," he mumbled.

"It's fine," Merlin replied with a grin, straightening his shirt. "I know what you're like when Gwen's safety is involved. But first, I'm going to ask you to let me explain everything before you start shouting."

Arthur sighed and rubbed his eyes. "I hate it when you ask me that, Merlin, it never bodes well. Fine. What is it?"

"Well, you're not going to believe this but you know when we were having that little heart-to-heart in Nemeth and I assured you there was nothing else I needed to tell you?"

"Yes."

"Er, I might have forgotten something."

"Merlin..." Arthur growled.

"But seriously, this is the very last thing," the servant said quickly.

"What. Is. It?"

"The Great Dragon is still alive," he said in a rush. "I couldn't kill him - not when I had the power to control him. He's helped me so much over the years and he wants nothing but the best for you. He is absolutely no threat. Not while I'm alive at any rate." For a moment, Arthur just stared at him and said nothing. "Arthur?" Merlin asked nervously. "Are you listening to me?"

The king began laughing slightly hysterically. "You're a Dragonlord? Of course you're a Dragonlord! Why I am even bothering to ask? I don't understand, if you were able to stop the Dragon, why didn't stop him before he attacked Camelot?"

Merlin hesitated but knew he would have to deal with the difficult issues surrounding his father sooner or later. "A Dragonlord's powers are passed form father to son, upon the father's death. I did not have the power before we left Camelot."

Arthur stared at Merlin for a second, frowning as he did. "Balinor was your father?"

Merlin nodded, absurdly pleased that the king remembered the name of the dead Dragonlord. "Yes."

"Did you know?"

"That he was my father?" Merlin nodded. "Gaius told me before we left to find him."

The king sighed, "I'm sorry, Merlin, I had no idea."

"It's not your fault," the warlock said. "I never told you."

"So you asked the Dragon to protect Gwen?"

"Yes. I didn't trust Mordred, so I asked him to take her somewhere safe while I went to find my mother. I thought you would be safe because Mordred was locked in the cells."

"And your mother?" Arthur asked tentatively.

Tears sprang to Merlin's eyes and his shook his head, biting his lip as he tried to get his emotions under control. Arthur leaned forward and pulled his friend into a hug. "I'm sorry, my friend." Arthur pulled back, "How did you save me, Merlin? I was dead."

The warlock shook his head. "I wasn't me. Morgana saved you."

"Morgana?" Arthur exclaimed. "Why would she save me?"

This was something Merlin was not prepared to fully discuss with the king. Morgana's words haunted him day and night and he found himself wondering if she was right. After all, he was not entirely sure that he could make the choice between magic and Arthur if it came down to it and he had to admit that in his grief, he had been contemplating the destruction of all magic and it was that which ate at him. When he was a young boy, he had feared he was some sort of monster but Gaius had given him faith that his magic was there for a reason, that he was not a freak. The burden of duty, of his friendship with Arthur had made him do things he was not proud of but he told himself it was for the right reasons, that protecting Arthur was the most important thing. Now though, he had to wonder if he really was turning into a monster. After all, both Morgana and Mordred committed terrible acts, utterly convinced of the righteousness of their cause.

"Merlin?"

"She only said she saw something in the future which made her realise you could not be allowed to die."

"Where is she now?"

"I don't know. She escaped." Arthur grumbled that of course she had escaped and sank back against the pillows. "I should let you rest. The Council are desperate to make a decision about Odin and Alined - now you're awake, they'll be expecting you to sort everything out."

Merlin stood and made his way over to the door, opening it, pausing as Arthur called him back.

"Thank you," Arthur said.

The warlock nodded and closed the door behind him.

* * *

**Nearly done. Please review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Well, this is it. The last chapter! I'm not sure if this is the last story in this series, since I have an idea kicking around but for now, this is the end.**

**Thank you to **HarunoKasumi** (if you go back and read the part in italics, then that will tell you what she saw), **Healed535** (as you wish!), **Glacier22**, **MegamiTenshiHime**, **hieisdragoness18**, and **SnowyWolfGirl** for your reviews. Thank you to everyone who favourited and reviewed over length of the story as well! You are all awesome!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

ONE MONTH LATER

Pacing the Council chambers, Arthur waited anxiously for Merlin to arrive. So much had happened since he'd woken up in his own bed after Mordred's failed plot to murder him; he'd discovered he was to be a father, something he was overjoyed to find out; and had claimed Bernicia as part of Camelot - Arthur had learned from his previous mistakes and demanded Odin give up his lands and titles in return for his life, it was the only way to be sure that the revenge obsessed king no longer had the power to invade Camelot. As for Alined, Arthur sent his men home in disgrace, after the foreign king signed a treaty that if he should ever commence or be complicit in hostile actions against Camelot, that all his titles and lands would revert to the Pendragons.

Camelot's lands had expanded massively and with such expansion came many issues but the king could almost see the dream of a united Kingdom becoming a reality. It was a powerful dream and one which he found himself desperately trying to make work - a united Albion would being peace and prosperity for everyone, not just Camelot. Caerleon had agreed to a stronger alliance, effectively agreeing to acknowledge Arthur as 'High King', a title not held by any monarch since his ancestor Brute and it was only the northern kingdoms and Essetir that refused to do so.

There had also been the sombre funerals of so many of Camelot's knights who had been murdered by Mordred and Odin's men, the queen's brother amongst them. Gwen had been devastated by Elyan's death and guilt ate at Arthur. Both directly and indirectly he was responsible for so much of his wife's pain - his family responsible for the death of both her father and her brother.

So it was not only abroad that Arthur had difficult situations to deal with, there were several at home. One of the biggest was his fool of a servant. The idiot's self-sacrifcing behaviour seemed to have absolutely no end. He also seemed to think that his king did not need to know what he had done, the lengths he had gone to save Camelot.

It had taken Gwaine, in a fit of drunken anger, to explain exactly how much Merlin had been willing to give up to protect him. When given the choice between Arthur and his own mother, he had chosen the king. Arthur sighed deeply to himself, scratching his beard thoughtfully, wincing as he caught the lacerations left by the Lurker. How he was supposed to replay such a debt he had no idea. But he had to try.

The door opened and Merlin walked in. "You sent for me, Sire."

"Yes, Merlin, I did," Arthur made his way over to where his servant was standing. "I know that before all this happened, you were disappointed that I'd decided not to legalise magic straight away."

"Arthur - "

"Let me finish," the king ordered, holding up a hand. "I know you were angry and I understand why. I promised you in Nemeth that things would be different, that laws could be changed and I know you felt I was turning my back on that. I promise you I wasn't but I realise now that to ask you for more, to ask you to wait for your freedom is too much. I am going to announce to the people that magic will no longer be punishable by death, unless it is used to hurt or to harm."

Merlin covered his mouth, tears gathering in his eyes and let out a relieved laugh which came out as more of a sob. "Thank you, Arthur," he said. "Thank you so much."

"You have nothing, _nothing_ to thank me for, Merlin," Arthur stated firmly. "You have protected my kingdom, my family and me at the expense of your own and asked me for nothing in return. I owe you more than I can possibly ever repay. But I am going to try. I swear this to you."

"I've never wanted anything other than to be able live my life without fear. You owe me nothing."

"I owe you everything. Is there anything you want? Anything at all? I would understand it if you wanted to quit - you might be a clumsy oaf but there's no need for you to pretend you're nothing more than a servant anymore."

Merlin shook his head. "I told you I would be happy to serve you 'til the day I die. Nothing changes that," he grinned. "Anyway, I've invested a lot of time and effort into making you a half-decent king. I'm not about to let you go and ruin it!"

Arthur sighed, "I see you're determined to make this difficult," he said, running a hand through his hair. "I'm offering you a promotion, you idiot."

"I know what you're offering me," Merlin replied, a smile tugging at his lips, "but I don't want it. I'm just a servant and, most of the time, I like my job. Anyway, what other job do I qualify for? Court Sorcerer? I don't think people are ready for _that._"

"You've never been 'just a servant'," Arthur stated, "but you're right, the people are not ready for that." He walked over to the table and picked up something up, gripping it tightly in his hand.

Merlin waited to see what Arthur was doing, his mind reeling. Suddenly, in midst of his grief ad sorrow at the loss of his mother and Elyan, Arthur had given him everything he had ever wanted. Magic was to be free and he could stop pretending to be the fool. So many emotions were bubbling within him, he almost felt like his chest was being crushed. He'd clung firmly to the belief that Arthur was a great king, that he would eventually free magic and end the long war that had been raging for almost thirty years. When he'd lived in the forest, banished from Camelot, he'd hoped for this and prayed for Arthur to forgive him, even though at the time he believed it to be impossible that the king ever would. Still, it seemed that his faith had finally been rewarded. He only wished his mother had lived to see him help bring such peace to Albion.

Arthur nodded firmly to himself and came back over to Merlin, holding out his hand, palm up. In the middle of his palm was a silver signet ring. "Here," he said.

Frowning, Merlin peered at the ring but made no move to take it. "What's that?"

"It's the royal seal, what does it look like?" Arthur said, exasperated.

"Obviously," Merlin replied, rolling his eyes. "I meant, why are you giving it to me?"

The king looked away for a second and Merlin swore he seemed almost embarrassed. "It occurred to me that you...you lost the last of your family protecting mine and, well, you're like my annoying younger brother anyway, so I thought...there have been instances where a royal family have adopted the only son of another family. Usually it's someone from a noble family but...anyway. Yes," Arthur rambled through his explanation, ashamed at how bumbling he sounded. He hated dealing with emotional issues. Really, really hated it. However, he knew he needed to do something more than just thank Merlin for everything he'd done and this had seemed like the right thing to do.

Merlin stared at the king incredulously, waiting for the punchline. "You're serious," he said when one was not forthcoming. "You want to adopt me into your family? I'm a commoner."

Shrugging, Arthur gestured dismissively. "It's not traditional I admit, but then, neither was marrying Guinevere."

"I know but...I'm your servant, I have magic," Merlin frowned, unable to quite get his head around what Arthur was saying to him.

"Strangely I hadn't forgotten that," Arthur replied sarcastically, dropping back into comfortable habits. He held out the signet ring again. "You know, most people would be falling over themselves to have this."

Hesitantly, Merlin reached out but did not take the ring, staring at it like it would bite. "Are you sure about this, Sire?"

Arthur sighed in frustration, "For God's sake, Merlin, of course I'm sure! Now will you just take the thing?" Finally, Merlin took the ring, his eyes suspiciously bright as he did. Clearing his throat, the terrible nervous feeling he always got when there were too many emotions going on building in his chest, Arthur held out his hand for Merlin to shake. "I formally welcome you as a brother and as a Pendragon." Merlin shook his hand enthusiastically, grinning as he did. Arthur pulled him in for a quick hug, giving him a pat of the back, careful to avoid the still raw wounds left by the Lurker. "Don't make me regret this, Merlin," Arthur warned jokingly.

"Me?" Merlin said in mock indignation, pulling back.

"You," Arthur responded. "I'm not entirely sure that it's appropriate for me to be employing a member of the Royal Family as my servant, but since you want to keep your job, then we'll just see how it goes."

Merlin nodded, turning serious suddenly. "Arthur, I...this is more than I could ever have asked for. Thank you. You have no idea what this means to me."

"I told you have nothing to thank me for, old friend," Arthur said sincerely. He paused and raised his eyebrows, "You could stop yelling 'Rise and shine' when you wake me up in the mornings, though."

Merlin looked over at him like he'd gone crazy. "Why would I do that?"

The sound of Arthur slapping his servant upside the head echoed down the corridor, followed by a yelp. Outside the guards looked over at each other and shook there heads. It was probably best not to ask.

END

* * *

**A/N: There you have it. Hope you enjoyed it! Please review!**


End file.
